Emblem of Eternity
by Regularamanda
Summary: On a routine mission, Sam and Jack get beamed onto an enemy ship, and everything goes wrong. Sam and Jack. Set during S8.
1. It Goes Wrong

**Set sometime between **_**Gemini**_** and **_**Reckoning Part 1**_

**It Goes Wrong**

"So this place could be of ancient design?" General Jack O'Neill asked Daniel Jackson during the mission debriefing.

"From what the tablet says yes…Jack we really need to check this place out." Daniel told him earnestly.

"I'm thinking." Jack said annoyed at his bugging.

"Sir, if this place is ancient, who knows what we may find there." Colonel Samantha Carter said, hoping it would sway him.

"Indeed." Teal'c said stoically.

Jack looked at Daniel, and the back at Sam and Teal'c. "Fine." He said giving in. "But I'm going with you." He said getting up off the chair.

SG-1 sent mutual looks of confusion to one another.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because Daniel for all you know you might need someone with the ancient gene." He said as he headed towards his office.

"Doesn't the president need to approve that?" Daniel yelled after him. Through the window Daniel saw Jack pick up the red phone and he rolled his eyes.

Within an hour SG-1 and General O'Neill were packed up and the gate was dialed and they stepped through to a world that looked exactly like every other world they've visited.

"So Jack how's things?" Daniel asked suddenly.

Jack wanted to say they were really crappy considering the woman he loved was engaged to someone else, but he didn't, he couldn't say it with her right there.

"All right, all things considering. The knees are better." Jack said brightly.

"That's good." He said nodding his head. "Desk job starting to get boring?" Daniel asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Oh yeah." Jack said.

There was silence for a few minutes while they made their way through the forest before Daniel asked "Hey how are the wedding plans coming?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "It's good. We haven't set a date yet."

Jack tried not to think of her words, tried not to think that in a couple of months she'd be married. And he'd still be in love with her as ever.

"So where's the structure?" Jack asked.

"It's over…" A sudden light flashed, causing Daniel to stop in his tracks. He glanced around. Sam and Jack were beamed away.

"Jack. Sam. Can you hear me?" Daniel said into his radio. There was only silence.

"This isn't good." Daniel told Teal'c, his voice filled with worry.

"Indeed, it is not. We must return to the SGC." Teal'c said leading the way back to the stargate.

Jack had been beamed away a few times before during a conversation. It never seemed to get old. This time though it wasn't his little buddy Thor, nor was he alone, he thought as he glanced at Sam by his side.

"We're in a Replicator ship." Sam told him.

"Yeah I got that." Jack said.

"I'm not sure who beamed us here sir." Sam said as she looked around.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of the Replicator wall. "Welcome Samantha…General O'Neill."

"It appears to be your evil twin, Carter." He said sarcastically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- Anyone else but me annoyed that we didn't see more of her in Season 8? I only have a general idea of where this is going, so we shall see where it takes us! Thanks for reading and the next chapters will be longer. As always, leave me a review if your so inclined. _


	2. Hardest Thing

**Hardest Thing**

Sam rolled her eyes at the General's joke and Jack would have teased her about it if they weren't in such a really bad situation right now.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked.

"I need your help." RepliCarter said.

"You should know that after the little trick you played on us before, we're not going to help you." Jack told her.

"You will help me." She said, daring him to argue.

"Uh…let me think about this for a moment." He said as he help up a hand. "No."

RepliCarter smiled. "You are always this stubborn." She realized.

Jack blinked. He hadn't expected that. Okay yes he was stubborn but how the hell did she know that?

"I have all of Samantha's memories."

Jack looked from Sam to the replicator. "Well…you're not her." he said.

"But I am. I have the same feelings for you that she does Jack."

Jack glanced at Sam and saw her visibly swallow. The replicator seemed to imply romantic feelings for him. But that was impossible, Sam wouldn't be engaged to another man if she had those sort of feelings for him.

"That doesn't mean a thing." Jack said firmly.

"If you do not help me, I will hurt her." She said as she took a step towards Sam.

"Hey! If anyone's going to have a hand stuck in their head it's going to be me." Jack said as he sent worried eyes to Sam.

"As you wish." RepliCarter said as she walked over to him. Jack winced and closed his eyes as she stuck her hand in his head.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and he knew exactly where he was. At his Cabin in Minnesota. "Mind telling me what we're doing here?" He asked RepliCarter.

"You have said that this was the place that you want to take me so bad."

"Yes…I've said that to _her._" Jack said. "What do you want?"

"There is a weapon on the planet's surface that requires the ancient gene, which you possess."

"I'm not going to help you." Jack said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Then you will be showed this." She said.

Suddenly the scene changed and they were in the SGC, in a corridor and Jack just finished shooting Sam with the zat, killing her.

This moment always had torn Jack up and over the years he had many nightmares of this situation that had happened. It had been one of the hardest and painful things he had done in his life. And Jack knew he would never forget it.

"You killed her Jack." RepliCarter said. "You killed the woman you claim to love."

"I had to." Jack whispered. "But she's fine after this."

"Is she?" RepliCarter asks. Suddenly the scene changes and they're in the infirmary.

"She's gone." Dr. Fraiser says sadly. She pulls the cover over Sam's head. "I'm sorry sir." She tells him. "You were the one that killed her, It was all your fault." Dr. Fraiser accused.

"No, I had to shoot her, the entity could have gotten out of the base."

"You killed the woman you loved Jack. How do you live with yourself?" Replicarter asked with a sneer.

"God damn it! I had to do that." Jack said as he turned anguished eyes on her.

"She never forgave you for that." She said.

"Sam knew what had to be done." He said firmly.

"Did she? Or did she doubt that you truly cared for her? After all you knowingly killed her, how precious could she have been to you if you did that?"

"Sam knows there was more at stake then just her life. She would have done the same thing in my position." Jack said.

"Would she? She cares for you, while you obviously do not." RepliCarter accused.

"You don't know her, and we don't feel like that for each other anymore." Jack said.

"You never were good with lying." RepliCarter said. "It's in your eyes that you love her."

"So what if I do? It doesn't matter now anyway." Jack said shrugging.

"Have you decided to help me?" She asked.

"Nope." Jack said grinning.

RepliCarter smiled evilly at him. "Well then you'll just have to keep seeing this."

And once again the scene changed and he was back pulling the trigger of the zat on the woman he loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know! I'm starting to get an idea of where this is heading (finally). And yes the whumping will come soon, but for now mental whumping!_


	3. The Man You Love

**The Man You Love**

Sam sat against the replicator wall with her knees tucked up against her chest and her face turned away from Jack and her double.

She had no idea how to get out of here. She had gone through this before and it was only by sheer luck that she had survived. But this time the circumstances were different, and she highly doubted that she could manage out of this one a second time.

In the back of her mind she couldn't help thinking that she would be disappointing Jack…the General she corrected. Somehow over the years, he had slowly gone from being her CO and friend to being so much more then that.

Until of course she'd started dating Pete…no matter how much she tried to shake the feeling that she was making a big mistake, it never left her.

Sam heard a groan and her head swung back around to face Jack and the Replicator. Replitcarter stepped back from him and he cradled his head in his hands with another groan.

Sam got to her feet and walked over to him, lightly touching his arm. "Are you alright sir?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah Carter I'll live." Jack dropped his hands and she couldn't help but notice that he wouldn't meet her eye.

"We're not going to help you." Sam said as she turned around to race the Replicator.

"On the contrary, you will experience great amount of pain if you do not." Replicarter said as she took a step menacingly to her.

"No matter how much you may hurt us we won't tell you a thing." She said.

"We shall see about that." The Replicator said as she walked up to her and stuck her hand in her head.

And then she was suddenly on another planet, with a P-90 in her hands…and Jack staring at her.

"Shoot him." The replicator said from beside her.

This isn't real she told herself. You wouldn't be shooting the real Jack O'Neill.

"Shoot him." She repeated.

"No I won't." Sam said definitely.

"I said to shoot him Samantha."

"I…can't."

"Do it right now." Replicarter said.

Sam refused once more. Replicarter closed her eyes in concentration and Sam screamed at the pain in her head. The pain caused Sam to fall to her knees. The pain was enough to leave Sam breathless but not enough to make her pass out.

Sam let out a groan and felt tears pricking her eyes.

"That is what will happen if you do not do as I say. Now shoot him."

Sam groaned once more but nevertheless got to her feet. She aimed the P-90 at him, closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

Sam slowly opened her eyes and saw the man on his knees…his deep brown eyes wide and unfocused.

"Sam…why….love…you." Jack slurred out.

Sam was by his side in an instant, there to catch him when he fell to the ground. She laid his head in her lap and she watched as the light slowly left his eyes. She didn't even try to hold back the tears. It seemed so real. But it wasn't she reminded herself. It wasn't real. That knowledge didn't stop the pain.

"Have you reconsidered helping me?" Replicarter said.

She remained silent.

"Well then. You'll just have to kill the man you love…again and again and again." Replicarter said.

I love Pete Sam thought to herself. Why is she showing me Jack?

"Now Samantha I have all of your feelings and emotions. Why do you think Fifth attempt at tricking you by using Pete did not work? This man you just shot is the man you love."

Sam swallowed with the words that she had just said. For once, she was right.

Replicarter leaned down and whispered into her ear. "And that emotion gives me power over you because sooner or later, no matter if it is real or not, you will not be able to take killing him any longer. And that is when you will help me."

Sam swallowed. And she possessed the knowledge that no matter how much the Replicator could physically harm her, it would be nothing compared to the emotional harm of repeatedly killing the man she loved, over and over again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- On a side note, as a writer…I hated this chapter. They should get better as we go on. And I will admit…the whump will come more at the end…but the next few chapters should have more mental whump in them. Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know!_


End file.
